elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Eorlund Gray-Mane
Eorlund Gray-Mane is also known as the best blacksmith in Skyrim, forging weapons and armor for The Companions at the Skyforge in Whiterun. He is however, not a member of the companions. After passing the trial and joining The Companions, Eorlund can craft a special Skyforge Weapon of the Dragonborn's choice. He teaches Master-level Smithing. After completing the Purity of Revenge quest, he will inform the Dragonborn that the Skyforge has become "young" once again and Nordic armors can be forged on it. Being a member of the Gray-Mane family he strongly supports The Stormcloaks. If The Stormcloaks capture Whiterun, Eorlund's brother, Vignar Gray-Mane becomes the Jarl. Eorlund also says that "Whiterun belongs to the true sons of Skyrim now. Just as it should." Location Eorlund can be found just north of the Jorrvaskr, up the stairs. Quests *Take Up Arms *Glory of the Dead Appearances *The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim Trivia *If you are a member of the Companions and if you get in a fight with the guards, he will actually help you in combat. *It is possible for him to die during dragon attacks on Whiterun, rendering the Skyforge unoccupied. *Should Eorlund die before you talk to him after the quest Purity of Revenge, you will not be able to forge Draugr and Nordic items using the Skyforge. *According to Fralia Gray-Mane, Eorlund crafts everything that she sells. Bugs *Sometimes texture glitching can occur and Eorlund may disappear, one way of getting him back is to revert to a previous save. *If on PC and he's still alive you can use the console to pull him to you. Enter "prid 0001A683" followed by "moveto player". If he warps to you dead you can follow up with a "resurrect" command. *Or you can use console "player.placeatme 00013B9D" at Skyforge. **This command will spawn a new instance of Eorland. Could cause issues if the original ever returns or dies. *For some reason, sometimes after you come back from the quest "Rescue Mission" he tries to kill you. If Brill is nearby he will join in the fight and try to kill you too. Your follower will help you in the fight, even if they are Companions. You should kill both Eorlund and Brill, and don't worry, this doesn't add to your bounty. After you win, Guards and people walk by commenting on the dead bodies. If you wait 12 hours before running into him, he may not attack you and go bak to normal. *On the PS3 and PC versions, there is a bug where Eorlund will have a large amount of gold on him (70,000+) due to the fact he seems to not be actually buying any items the player attempts to sell him. He accepts the item, but neither his gold decreases, nor does the player receive payment. In essence, he gets it for free. It's currently not known why this occurs or what starts it. Category:Skyrim: Characters Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Skill Trainers Category:Nords Category:Characters Category:Skyrim: Blacksmiths Category:Skyrim: Whiterun Characters Category:Males Category:Skyrim: Skill Trainers